Taking Care of Her Pleasure
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: After a fortnight at the Burrow, Hermione can’t take it anymore with Ginny in her skimpy outfits. She resorts to pleasuring herself, and gets caught by Ginny. Will anything happen, or will they still pretend that nothing’s going on between them? One shot!


Title: Taking Care of Her Pleasure

Rating: M for Femslash

Pairing: Hermione and Ginny

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: After spending almost a fortnight at the Burrow, Hermione can't take things much longer. Ginny with her short shorts and skimpy tank tops. One night she resorts to pleasuring herself, and gets caught in the act by the girl she's been lusting after. Will anything happen, or will they still pretend that nothing's going on between them? One shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of its various characters. I'm just using them for my own pleasure, and I make absolutely no money off this.

Chp. 1- Nothing Like This

Hermione sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. She was spending a couple weeks at the Burrow towards the end of the summer, and had been forced to share a bed with one Ginny Weasley.

Well she wanted to share the bed with her, but for various reasons that Ginny didn't know about. Like the fact that even though she had a steady boyfriend, she was lusting after the redhead. Ginny continued to taunt her with her perfect body barely covered in a skimpy tank top that did nothing to hide her ample breasts and her short shorts that skimmed the surface right below her bum.

It really was torture that Hermione had to look at Ginny every day since she'd arrived, and hadn't been able to do anything about it. Ron had been trying to have sex with her ever since she'd arrived, but every time he'd try anything, she just pushed him away.

She'd never been in the mood to shag him, even though she had been particularly wet several times, but not because of Ron. No she'd seeked him out several times, trying to snog away her lust that she'd been feeling for his younger sister, but to no avail.

In the end she pushed him away and went about her business. It was pretty bad when your boyfriend didn't make you horny, but his younger sister did. She really was more insane than she originally thought which is why she was lying awake this night and thinking about what to do about her predicament.

She could feel Ginny's warm body next to her own body, and it didn't help matters any. She had to occupy her hands with something else; otherwise she would be tempted to touch Ginny as she slept, to see if she felt as wonderful as she looked.

And Hermione had no doubt that she was soft and warm, just how she looked every day. Ginny's ivory skin was flawless, covered lightly with freckles. Her hair fell down to her shoulders in waves of a deep auburn color, contrasting fantastically with her pale skin. Her dark brown eyes were closed at the moment, her eyelashes fluttering against her soft cheeks as she slept on.

Ginny was wearing a silky black nightgown that fell to her knees when she was standing, which had come up to the middle of her thighs as she tossed and turned throughout the night. Hermione could feel Ginny's outer thigh pressed against her leg, gritting her teeth as she felt the urge to reach out and touch the soft skin.

She quickly reprimanded herself, unable to believe that she'd been lusting after her boyfriend's sister. She'd never felt these feelings of lust towards another girl, and it confused her.

With every minute she was lying next to a barely clad Ginny, she kept feeling herself get hotter and hotter. She squeezed her legs together, the fire inside her burning brightly. She was already soaking wet, without someone even touching her.

And she needed to do something about this before she could fall asleep. She'd gotten crud for sleep the past week and a half, and she needed to get some sleep finally. She stealthfully slipped her hand under the covers and slipped her hand inside her pajama shorts. If she'd been wearing knickers, they would have been soaked through already.

She slowly rubbed herself, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip to keep herself quiet. She imagined it was Ginny lying next to her, who was rubbing her. She slipped a finger inside herself, groaning quietly to herself over how wet and slick she was already.

Hermione added another finger, stroking herself without abandonment, hissing softly with pleasure as she got closer and closer to her climax. She slowly slid her other hand up her body, slipping it under her tank top and cupping her left breast with her hand.

She shuddered with pleasure as she massaged her breast, pinching her nipple softly. She could feel her climax building up slowly, and she knew she was nearly there. She rubbed her clit with her thumb, pressing against the nub.

Hermione was so into her fantasy that it was Ginny stroking her and massaging her that she even imagined her calling out her name as Hermione fell over the edge. Hermione gasped softly as she contracted around her fingers, coming all over her fingers.

Her cheeks flushed as she softly called out Ginny's name. She stopped stroking herself once she was done with her orgasm and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened with horror when she saw Ginny was awake, and staring down at her with shock.

"Um Hermione? Are you alright? Do you want me to go get my brother?"

Hermione quickly shook her head no, and felt her cheeks burn bright red as she realized what was going on. Ginny had caught her masturbating with herself, in her bed nonetheless, and she'd probably heard Hermione when she'd called out her name. Gods Ginny probably thought something was seriously wrong with her.

She had to explain herself.

"I'm sorry Ginny…I didn't mean to do it, but I was just so horny…It's been torture with you flouncing around in skimpy outfits, and I just couldn't take lying next to you anymore without doing anything. And it was either touch myself or touch you…"

Ginny stared at her with surprise at her confession. "Wait a minute…You've been lusting after _me_? I thought you were stroking yourself because of Ron…"

Hermione snorted at that idea before blushing even more. She shook her head softly and pulled her fingers out of herself when she realized they were still inside her.

"No I'm so sorry Ginny…I didn't mean for this to happen. I honestly didn't. I completely understand if you want me to go sleep downstairs till tomorrow when I'll gladly go home. Just please don't let anyone know about this, especially not your brother. It would kill him…"

Hermione didn't even realize she was crying till Ginny shushed her and wiped her tears away. She even gave Hermione a smile before saying, "It's fine Hermione. No one has to know. It can be our little secret…"

Hermione smiled as she sat up, hugging Ginny tightly. She knew that Ginny wouldn't disown her or hold it against her for this. She was so grateful to have such a good friend. She pulled back and stared at Ginny.

Ginny's big brown eyes were staring back at her, and Hermione couldn't help herself when she looked down at Ginny's full lips. They were so tempting and warm looking.

She didn't even realize she was leaning forward till her lips were on top of Ginny's lips. She kissed her softly, relishing in the softness that was Ginny's lips. They were so soft and warm and full, and they tasted like cherry flavored lip gloss. Ginny was frozen with shock at the kiss, and that's when Hermione pulled back.

"I'm really, really sorry Ginny. I just needed to see how that would feel and…"

Hermione didn't get to complete her sentence, because the next thing she knew, Ginny had smashed her lips against her own, effectively stopping her apology. Hermione quickly got over her shock, slipping one of her hands into Ginny's dark red waves, as she kissed the younger girl with sultry passion.

She traced Ginny's full lips with her tongue, before softly drawing her lower lip into her mouth, sucking and nibbling upon it. Ginny let out a soft groan at Hermione's action, causing Hermione's stomach to pool with heat.

Ginny quickly opened her mouth, letting Hermione's tongue slip inside. Hermione eagerly searched Ginny's mouth with her tongue, tasting and exploring. She smiled when she realized that Ginny tasted like cinnamon.

Ginny tentatively caressed Hermione's tongue with hers, and gasped softly when she felt Hermione scoot herself closer till their bodies were pressed against each other.

Hermione let out a soft curse when she felt Ginny's full breasts straining against the silk of her nightgown and reached her free hand down to push one of her straps down her shoulder. The gown fell down slightly, revealing the top curve of Ginny's wonderfully full and round breast.

Hermione slowly reached her hand up and placed it upon Ginny's breast, cupping the fullness within her hand. Ginny let out a moan, her nipple hardening and pressing against the silk that was still covering it. Hermione quickly pushed the nightgown down on that side till Ginny's left breast was free from its confines.

She broke her lips away from Ginny's and kissed a path down her jaw to her smooth, soft neck and down to the swell of her breast. Ginny gasped in both surprise and pleasure as she felt Hermione swirl her tongue around her erect nipple, sending bolts of desire shooting through her groin.

"Merlin Hermione," Ginny cried as Hermione sucked softly on her breast, her knees shaking slightly as she pressed her legs together, try to get the dull ache inside her to go away.

Hermione slipped the other strap of the gown down and watched as it caught upon Ginny's breast. She gave it a small tug till it slid down the rest of the way and gathered around Ginny's knees in a pool of black silk.

Hermione let her eyes run over Ginny's completely nude body, growing wetter by the second. Ginny was absolutely perfect, and looked even better with her clothes off than she did with them on.

Her breasts were ample and so full and round, her nipples erect. Hermione continued looking at Ginny, running her eyes down her flat stomach to her hips. She had a perfect hourglass figure…Her eyes wandered lower and saw Ginny's dark red curls, her desire peaking at the sight before her.

"Goddesses Ginny…You're beautiful."

She watched as Ginny blushed, with pleasure, and gave her a small smile before closing the space between their lips again. She grinned when she felt Ginny pulling at the bottom of her tank top and removed her lips so that Ginny could pull it over her head.

Ginny threw the top aside and stared at Hermione's breasts moved up and down as she breathed deeply. She slowly reached over and slowly slipped her shorts off, gasping slightly when she saw Hermione wasn't wearing knickers, and was glistening.

Hermione pulled Ginny close to her, pressing her naked body against Ginny's. She'd never done anything like this before, but neither had Ginny. They'd just have to go with the flow and figure it out together. And since Hermione was the older one, she decided that she was the one who needed to take charge.

She laid Ginny down upon her back in the middle of the small bed, pushing her nightgown aside. She slid a hand in between their bodies, massaging one of Ginny's breasts till the younger girl was writhing beneath her with pleasure. She gave a grin of approval before nibbling upon Ginny's lower lip, sending shivers of delight to run down Ginny's back.

Hermione gave her an encouraging grin as she shuddered with pleasure, before kissing a warm path down Ginny's neck to one of her breasts. She tugged on her nipple before opening her mouth and placing it upon Ginny's breast, sucking.

Ginny sighed as Hermione pulled her mouth back, teasing Ginny's nipple with her tongue before trailing kisses over her other breast, flicking her nipple before licking down her stomach, stopping to dip her tongue into her belly button.

She laughed to herself when Ginny groaned softly and decided she'd better not keep her waiting. She kissed her way down till she was at her thighs. She slid Ginny's right leg up till it was bent at the knee, her foot resting up the bed. She did the same with the other leg and then pushed them apart till she was staring at Ginny.

Hermione could see how much Ginny wanted her, and saw she was already soaking wet. A couple drops sat outside of her lower lips, begging to be devoured by Hermione's mouth. She laid down till her head was in between Ginny's legs, wrapping her arms around the bottom of her thighs and resting her hands on her inner thighs.

Before Ginny could ask her what she was doing, she bent her head and slowly licked the slit that glistened with a few drops of come. Ginny gasped Hermione's name and arched her back at the feel of Hermione's tongue tracing her intimately.

Hermione smiled as she looked up at the younger girl who was staring down at her with lust shining in her eyes, her red hair fanned out around her face. She bent her head down again, keeping her eyes upon Ginny as she slowly sucked upon her, letting her tongue slide in and stroke her inner walls. Ginny practically spasmed on the spot, digging her nails into the comforter as Hermione did amazing things with her mouth.

She'd never had someone go down on her before, having only slept with two different guys since she was fifteen. But if this was how wonderful it felt, she'd definitely been missing out…

She reached behind her, piling the pillows behind her so she could sit up slightly, watching Hermione as she continued to eat her. She felt Hermione's mouth remove itself from her lower lips and was about to protest at the loss of the wonderful feel that her sucking had caused but her mouth never got to form the words since Hermione choose that time to flick her clitoris with her tongue, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her nether regions.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Ginny cried out as quietly as possible, her grip upon the covers beneath them tightening.

Hermione smiled before pressing her face into Ginny more, sucking, licking, and nibbling. Ginny had to take deep breaths to keep from passing out from pleasure, her head cloudy and her back arched as she felt Hermione's tongue press up into her G spot.

"Oh Merlin…Right there Hermione…"

Hermione heard Ginny begging her to keep going, sending chills down her back. The sound of her name as she gave oral to Ginny was music to her ears. She nuzzled her nose into Ginny's sensitive nub as she continued to stroke the spot Ginny most wanted to be touched at, and Ginny came, passionately crying out Hermione's name over and over again.

Hermione licked Ginny clean before nibbling and sucking her way back up Ginny's flush body. She cupped Ginny's chin before covering her lips up with her own, smiling when she felt Ginny's hand tentatively run over her back and around her front till she was cupping Hermione's somewhat smaller breasts.

Growing up, Hermione had always been taller and skinnier than Ginny. She had more of a boyish figure than the other girl, who was curvy in all the right places. Hermione was slightly self-conscious of her B cup breasts, knowing Ginny had a D cup, but those thoughts were cast aside when she felt Ginny's warm hand stroking her breast, her index finger tracing her erect nipple.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered softly, and that's when Ginny slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth.

Ginny ran her tongue over Hermione's mouth, tasting herself as she did so. She slid her hand down between her stomach and Hermione's, before cupping Hermione's wet, swollen mound in her hand.

She let out a groan as Hermione's juices dripped upon her hand before slipping one finger inside the elder girl's folds. She felt Hermione shudder against her and grinned as she flipped them over so Hermione was beneath her body.

Hermione arched her back as two of Ginny's fingers got lost in her folds, stroking her till a fire was hot within her loins. She panted as Ginny added another finger, rubbing her till she was as slick as she could get.

Ginny kissed down Hermione's neck, nipping softly at the point where her pulse was racing, before trailing kisses down upon her chest. Ginny sucked softly on one breast while rolling Hermione's other nipple with her hand. Hermione moaned as Ginny's hands and mouth did so many wonderful things to her body, causing her to shudder with pleasure.

Ginny tugged upon Hermione's nipple before kissing down Hermione's stomach and down to her inner thighs. She pulled her fingers out of Hermione, much to her disappointment, and kissed down Hermione's leg and back up it before doing the same with the other leg.

Hermione squeezed her thighs together as Ginny kissed around her knee, trying to get the ache that needed to be satisfied immediately to wait a minute or two. But despite her best efforts, it continued to ache with want, begging for Hermione to get Ginny to get back to her clit and throbbing lower parts.

"Ginny please…I can't wait much longer…"

Ginny grinned up at Hermione before kissing a path back up her legs till she sucked softly upon her inner thigh. She grinned even more when Hermione whimpered with want, practically jumping out of her skin as she squirmed beneath Ginny, her thighs pressing together. Ginny decided to end her suffering, pushing her thighs apart and dipping her head down to nip upon Hermione.

Hermione jumped slightly in surprise before moaning softly as Ginny kissed her lower lips. She felt the younger girl suck softly upon her, sending her stomach doing flips. She rested back against the pillows of Ginny's bed, staring down with pleasure and joy as Ginny slowly slid her tongue inside Hermione's lips, stroking her inside as she slowly slid a hand up to massage one of her perky breasts.

"Fuck Gin…That feels sooo g-g-good. Gods right there!"

Ginny pressed her mouth closer, licking her slowly before kissing up to her clitoris, scraping her teeth over it, causing Hermione to arch her back and curse. Ginny resisted the urge to snicker and went back to her task at hand, which was to give Hermione an incredible climax, much like she'd given Ginny already.

Hermione dug one of her hands into the comforter as Ginny pressed her tongue up into Hermione's tender spot, and let the other hand get lost in Ginny's waves, pressing Ginny's mouth closer to her, seeking out her earth shattering climax she so wanted to experience.

None of the three guys she'd slept with during her lifetime had ever been able to make her climax, despite shagging her time and time again. None of them had ever tried giving her oral, despite her asking several times after giving them oral. Men were usually more selfish like that, worrying about their pleasure and not the woman's pleasure.

But Ginny was definitely taking care of her pleasure….Oh was she taking care of her pleasure! This felt like heaven with Ginny's mouth intimately sucking and kissing and licking upon her, sending her closer and closer to the edge. She looked down at Ginny's redhead buried between her open thighs, and this image is what threw her over the edge.

"Oh gods Ginny…Ginny…OH Gin!"

Hermione wanted to scream Ginny's name at the top of her lungs, but she hadn't thought to put a silencing spell over the room so she had to settle for whispering it loudly. She could scream as loud as she wanted next time, if there _was_ a next time that is. She definitely couldn't get her hopes up, because maybe she didn't even want to do this again. Maybe it was just fulfilling a lesbian fantasy they'd both had, and maybe they'd go about their merry ways after this was over.

Hermione practically snorted as her walls contracted as she slowly came down from her climax. If it were up to her, Ginny and her would be doing this everyday and every night…And every afternoon! Gods she hadn't orgasmed like that ever, not even when she was stroking herself. That had felt amazing with Ginny's mouth upon her, so much that she felt herself tingling with pleasure even longer than usual.

Ginny slid up Hermione's body and Hermione wrapped her arms around the girl's petite waist and let her hand get lost into her waves as she devoured Ginny's mouth, sucking and licking her lips before slipping her tongue through Ginny's partially open lips. She tasted herself as she ran her tongue over every surface of her mouth.

Ginny let Hermione do as she pleased, nibbling softly on Hermione's lower lip after they'd pulled their lips apart from lack of breath. She kissed the corner of her mouth before sighing and collapsing on the bed next to Hermione, satiated and exhausted. Hermione turned till she was facing Ginny, who stared back at her with half lidded eyes.

"That was amazing Hermione…"

"Mmm yes it sure was. Ginny?"

Ginny yawned before turning her attention back to Hermione, barely able to keep her eyes open much longer. After satisfying Hermione and having a climax of her own, she was completely exhausted beyond belief.

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Was this a onetime thing, or would you like to do this again sometime?"

"Just name the place and time Hermione, and I most definitely will be there…."

Hermione grinned before kissing Ginny softly upon the lips and pulling the younger girl closer. Things were definitely starting to look up…

What did you all think of this one shot? I hope you all enjoyed it. I like writing different one shots about Hermione and Ginny here and there. Not that I've ever had an experience like these, but it's fun to write about. I can't wait to read all your reviews and see what you thought of this story.


End file.
